


Side by Side

by theycallmethejackal



Series: If We Knew [4]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmethejackal/pseuds/theycallmethejackal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little post-coital Josh and Donna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side by Side

They lie side by side. Neither of them is a cuddler, something that surprises each of them about the other. He expected a nice midwestern girl like Donna to be incredibly affectionate post-coitus. As for Donna, she knows how tactile Josh is. It surprises her that he doesn’t try to hold her close after sex.

Instead, his fingers are running up and down her side beneath the sheets. They brush her skin down to her hip before dancing back up to her shoulder over and over again, each pass never the same as the one before.

He’s a generous lover, she’s learned. And now she knows for certain that his ego is well deserved. She’s also fairly positive that if she tried to stand right now, her legs would feel like spaghetti. As it is, she’s perfectly happy to lie next to Joshua and not worry about moving for the next few hours.

Taking his hand, she gently pulls it away from its trek up her skin so she can kiss his fingers. In doing so, she catches a glimpse of the time on his wrist. “Your watch sucks,” she teases with a smirk.

“My watch does not suck,” he retorts, his voice gravelly.

“It was nearly one when you got here, and your watch says it’s 12:43,” she counters.

Furrowing his brow, he looks at the watch and shrugs. “Ah, well. Guess I can blame it on being late to the meeting tomorrow,” he jokes, lowering his arm, his fingers finding her now tousled hair.

“You’d never.”

“Nah, I wouldn’t. Not that the idea of staying in bed with you for the next twenty-four hours isn’t insanely tempting, but we do have a Democrat to get elected.”

“If you weren’t a workaholic, you wouldn’t be you,” she points out with a smile.

“That is very true.”

They fall into companionable silence for a long while before closing their eyes. Donna scoots a bit closer to him, draping her arm across his waist and causing Josh to smile as his arm moves to rest over hers, his thumb gently stroking her shoulder.

“Josh,” she murmurs, not wanting to wake him if he’s already fallen asleep. She knows how hard he’s been working and how little sleep he’s getting. She doesn’t want to disrupt him.

“Yeah?”

“I know you were concerned with doing this right, but I have to say this feels pretty perfect,” Donna whispers, tilting her head to kiss his shoulder.

“Definitely,” he agrees, kissing the top of her head before she pulls back to look at him.

“I love you, Josh,” she whispers.

He grins widely. “I love you, too, Donnatella,” he responds, pulling her closer so he can kiss her deeply again.

Maybe cuddling isn’t so bad after all…


End file.
